


Broken, Not Shattered

by tr4shm0uthc0r3



Series: Power and Control [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr4shm0uthc0r3/pseuds/tr4shm0uthc0r3
Summary: Tommys calm again.Dream is with him.He is safe.He’s safe with Dream.Dream would never hurt him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Power and Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062713
Comments: 29
Kudos: 427





	Broken, Not Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of the last fic  
> (im gonna put em in a series)  
> once again this is all based off the roleplay, ccs are not like this irl  
> not canon at all lolz  
> edit: this now has another part so go check that out<3

There was someone outside his home.

Dream was gone and wouldn’t be back till the next day and  _ there was someone outside his door. _

He didn’t want to answer it.

But what if Dream had come home early?

He’d be mad at Tommy for not answering him.

And Tommy hasn’t seen Dream in a few days, he’s barely been okay since he left.

He answers the door.

It isn’t Dream.

It’s Tubbo.

_ Tubbo is outside his door knocking and he’s doing the embarrassed smile and why is he here he’s going to hurt me I need Dream back I’m supposed to call him- _

Tubbo hugs him.

Tommy is stiff in Tubbos arms.

He doesn’t know what to do but he knows he needs to call Dream immediately.

He shoves Tubbo away.

Yells at him.

_ Don’t touch me Tubbo. _

_ You’re going to hurt me. _

_ You abandoned me. _

_ Get out before Dream comes to protect me and kills you. _

He’s crying but he doesn’t wipe away the tears, he stands there glaring at his former best friend, shouting at him to  _ leave and don’t come back. _

Tubbo backs off, hands up.

_ Tommy? _

_ I’m your best friend, _

_ Why would you call Dream? _

He’s thinks he knows what has happened to Tommy but he is terribly wrong.

He underestimates Dream and how far that man would go to win.

_ Get out Tubbo. _

Tommys still crying but this time he’s also calling Dream.

He needs Dream to come home and save him because  _ Tubbo is going to hurt him he’s going to get hurt he’s going to die. _

He can’t handle dying.

Tubbo notices the communicator buzzing with Dreams name.

He’s grown tall and strong, much stronger than the frail skinny boy that Tommy has become,

He grabs him.

Takes him out of the house.

Through the portal.

Back to L’manburg.

Tommys thrashing the entire time, he doesn’t want to go back, he wants to stay at home with Dream.

_ Let me down Tubbo, _

_ Let me go back home, _

_ I need to be with Dream. _

He’s whispering.

He hasn’t spoken loudly for months.

He doesn’t know if he can manage much more than the quiet whispers.

Tubbo is in shock.

_ Why is he so attached to Dream? _

_ What happened to him out there? _

_ Why did we exile him? _

_ Why is he so quiet? _

_ How do I fix him? _

Questions.

So many questions.

He won’t be able to answer them.

He won’t be able to fix Tommy.

Tommys exhausted himself.

At least he has his comm.

Dream can track him and save him from everyone here,

He’s going to be saved.

He’s going to be okay it’ll all be fine once Dream gets him back.

Tubbo drops him off at his home.

He doesn’t want to leave him alone, but he goes to get Quackity.

Tommy seems to be numb to the world, he won’t leave yet.

Tubbo comes back, Quackity trailing behind him.

They see the now shaking boy on the floor in Tubbos room.

Quackity leans out,

_ Hey Tommy? _

He jerks his head up, eyes wide,

He’s crying.

Again.

Quackity tries to touch him,

_ Hey Tommy? Can you hold it together for me? _

_ We just want to help. _

_ Fix whatever Dream did to you. _

_ We won’t let him have you back. _

That makes it worse,

Tommy is frozen, tears still streaming down his face.

He shakes his head, trying to stand and back away from the two boys in front of him,

_ Don’t make me leave him. _

_ I need him. _

_ Please let me go home, _

_ He's going to come get me if you don’t, _

Quackity and Tubbo trade terrified looks,

Dreams broken him completely,

_ How are they supposed to fix this sort of damage? _

They can’t. 

They call Ranboo in.

Maybe having another one of his friends near him, someone who didn’t cause his exile, would help.

Tommy seems more okay with him.

Broken and upset but more okay.

It hurts them all to see Tommy still begging to go back to Dream.

The Tommy they knew would never do that,

But Tommy has changed since they last saw him.

He begs to go back until he’s passed out on the floor,

They move him to the bed before moving into a different room,

They need to fix him.

They need to talk to Dream.

Ask what happened,

Pretend they don’t know that Dream broke him on purpose.

Dream comes home.

To where Tommy is supposed to be.

He hasn’t noticed the missed calls on his comm.

Maybe if he had, Tommy wouldn’t have been taken.

The doors been left open,

_ Tommy would never leave it open; he’s terrified of the outside. _

Dream tenses as he walks in, waiting for an attack.

Theres no one there.

No struggle.

No signs of anything.

He rages,

He’s lost the very boy he’s worked so  _ fucking  _ hard to break.

Tommy wouldn’t have left on his own.

Dream can only get him to leave the house if he promises Tommy they’ll go on a fun trip.

He checks his comm,

Missed calls.

So many missed calls.

Mostly from tommy.

The rest from Tubbo and Quackity and Ranboo,

They took Tommy from him.

Dream goes through the portal.

He’s numb with rage.

Tommy can’t survive without him anymore.

_ Haven’t they noticed that, _

_ Noticed that every moment away from Dream brings him closer to death. _

Dream arrives in L’manburg.

He doesn’t know what to expect.

He knows that he needs to take Tommy home,

He’ll need to treat him carefully for a while.

He wants him broken, not shattered.

Ranboo sees Dream coming up to Tubbos house.

He yells back at them.

_ Dreams coming. _

_ Hide Tommy. _

_ Be prepared for a fight, _

_ Don’t start anything but be prepared. _

Tubbo and Quackity listen to him.

They move Tommy off into a small guest room and they lock the door behind them,

Dream will have to break it down if he wants to kidnap Tommy again.

Dream knocks twice.

They open the door,

They welcome him in,

_ Hello Dream. _

_ You’re wondering why we called you? _

Dream lifts his mask and spits at them.

Tubbo flinches as it hits his boots.

_ You took Tommy, _

_ I’m keeping him safe; you’re killing the poor boy. _

Tubbo wants to punch him right there.

_ Keeping him safe,  _ he mumbles,

_ KEEPING HIM SAFE? _

_ YOU TORTURED HIM. _

_ HES LOSING IT BECAUSE YOU BROKE HIM ALL FOR YOUR STUPID FUCKING NEED FOR POWER. _

Ranboo is holding him back.

They all want nothing more than to murder Dream for hurting their friend,

But they don’t.

Tommy wakes up in the guest room.

Its dark,

He doesn’t like the dark.

Dream knows that but these people don’t which is why he  _ needs to get back home. _

He can hear Dreams laugh from the other side of the door

He wants to shout but he can’t.

His voice can’t manage that.

He opts to hit the door.

Praying that Dream hears and saves him from the panic and the danger.

Dream hears the banging,

_ So that’s where you’ve kept Tommy. _

They want to stop him but they’d be killed in moments if they tried that.

They can’t save their friend if they’re all dead.

Dream knocks the door down.

_ Hey Tommy, _

_ Are you ready to go home? _

_ I’ll explain everything when we get back. _

Tommy has nearly lost it by the time the door comes down.

He’s kneeling,

He’s at Dreams feet.

Tommys crying and he can’t breathe and he can’t think anything other than  _ Dream cares Dream came to come save him he’s safe now because Dream is here. _

Dream picks Tommy up.

The boy is too far gone to walk on his own.

He walks by Tubbo,

_ You did this to him. _

_ You hurt him to the point where I always need to be there for him, _

_ I didn’t do anything to him. _

He’s smiling behind his mask,

They only cemented Tommys need for Dream further.

_ Don’t try and take him from me again. _

_ It’ll hurt him even worse. _

Quackity tries to stop Dream,

Tries to get between him and the door.

Dream only needs one arm to support the passed-out child he’s holding.

He shoves Quackity away.

He doesn’t need anyone making Tommy worse.

_ He doesn’t want him shattered, _

_ It’s not fun that way. _

They head home.

Dream sets Tommy back in his bed.

He leaves to go get food for them both.

He’s starving and if he knows Tommy at all, he hasn’t eaten since Dream left.

Tommy wakes up when Dream leaves the room.

He’s panicking.

He thinks Dreams abandoned him,

He’s screaming. 

He can’t handle being alone he can’t do that what is he supposed to do,

He’s begging for Dream to come back soon  _ please Dream please come back I didn’t want to go with them they made me leave please come back please don’t leave me. _

Dream can hear Tommy.

He waits a few minutes to come back.

He feigns concern,

_ Tommy I’m here, _

_ I haven’t left. _

_ I’m back and I’m not mad at you. _

_ They hurt you. _

_ Do you want to know exactly what happened? _

Tommy shakes his head,

He doesn’t want to know,

He doesn’t need to know if Dream keeps him safe.

Dream pets his hair, feeding him slowly.

He gets Tommy to calm down a bit.

_ If they do that again, _

_ I want you to keep calling. _

_ I’ll install a panic button for your comm; _

_ It'll alert me no matter what. _

Tommy sits up further, mostly numb but still in tears.

Grateful for Dream the entire time.

_ You haven’t left?  _

He asks his question quietly,

So much quieter than the loud happy boy he used to be.

Dream grins.

He’d thought that maybe his friends would’ve pulled Tommy out of his mind but,

They only made it worse.

_ I’m still here Tommy, _

_ I’m sorry for failing to keep you safe. _

Tommy hates the idea of Dream apologizing when he’s the one who should be saying sorry.

_ It’s okay Dream, _

_ It wasn’t your fault. _

_ They’re just bad people. _

_ I should’ve fought harder. _

Dream shushes him before he can go down a rabbit hole.

_ Tommy, you tried your best, you did what I’ve asked of you. _

_ You're too weak to stop them, that’s why I’m here to keep you safe from bad things, bad people. _

_ Bad people like your old friends. _

Tommy nods slowly.

_ Okay. _

Tommys calm again.

Dream is with him.

He is safe.

He’s safe with Dream.

Dream would never hurt him.


End file.
